The Girl
by ThatGirlWhatLikesSherlock
Summary: There's a new tenant in 221 Baker Street.  Sherlock's beginning to think she's perfect, but is she really all that she seems?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**- There's a new tenant in 221 Baker Street. Sherlock's beginning to think she's perfect, but is she really all that she seems?

**Author's Note- **So, this is my first try at a fan fic. It was actually just a story I wrote for my friend, Jasmine, since she wrote one for me and she wanted one in return. I actually kinda liked it and I wanted to see if anyone else did :P So all reviews are welcome And I'll apologise in advance for the ending, don't ask what was going through my mind at that point :P So, I'm gonna go now, enjoy Hannah x

**Chapter 1**

"This one's the living area and that's about it" Mrs. Hudson finished her tour of 221c. She looked up at the young tallish-girl and added "Any questions?"

"Just two, firstly, any chance of you lowering the rent a little until I can find a better job?" Jasmine asked.

"Of course dear, no worries" Mrs. Hudson replied, kindly, "And the 2nd?"

"What about the kitchen?"

"Of course! I forgot to say" Mrs. Hudson laughed "You see, no one's rented this one in a while and the kitchens in a little bit of disrepair. I'll get it fixed for you dear, but until then you could always use the boy's. I'm sure they wouldn't mind" Jasmine was confused. "The boys?"

"Sherlock and John! In 221b. Nice lads although they have a lot of domestics." "Are they…..?"

"Oh no, no. Although one can never be sure these days" she joked. Immediately after she finished speaking there came gunshots from the floor below.

"Oh my god!" Jasmine screamed. But Mrs. Hudson just sighed "Here he goes again" as she headed to the stairs. Jasmine promptly followed. She needed to find out more about "the boys".

She trotted down the stairs behind an exasperated Mrs. Hudson.

"He does this once a week, you know." She sighed.

"He shoots people once a week?" Jasmine squeaked. She was beginning to change her mind about this flat.

"Oh no! Just the wall!" Mrs. Hudson replied, like it was the only obvious answer.

She tentatively opened the door and called "Yoohoo, only me. And I brought you a new friend." Jasmine sensed that this was her cue. She stepped around the door and was met by the definition of "tall, dark and handsome".

She held out her hand "Hi, I'm Ja-"

"Jasmine." He cut her off "I know." She was completely baffled.

"How could you possibly know my name? We've never met!" He smirked at her and she assumed that he got this a lot. After a long pause he revealed "I heard you and Mrs. Hudson talking as you came upstairs earlier."

"Oh." Jasmine felt stupid now.

"But judging by your accent, T-shirt and shoes, I also know…." He continued. Mrs. Hudson just rolled her eyes. "That you're 18 and come from Blackpool, or there abouts. You've come down to London to study English Literature and Drama at one of Britain's top Universities and it's all being paid for by the bank of mum and dad, as they say." Jasmine would have been impressed, if it wasn't for one thing.

"Almost." She smirked.

"Pardon?" Sherlock looked at her, with a hint of shock.

"Almost." Jasmine repeated.

"What do you mean almost?" Sherlock sounded shocked, he shot Mrs. Hudson a "What is she talking about?" look. Mrs. Hudson chuckled.

"I mean that you were almost right."

"I'm always right!" Sherlock muttered.

"Well not this time!" Jasmine said, matter-a-factly. "My parents aren't paying for anything. I've taken out the biggest student loan in England to pay for my fees and I'm working 2 jobs to pay for a flat like this." She smiled and began to explore the room. Sherlock could do nothing but stare.

"Well you two have fun!" Mrs. Hudson laughed as she shut the door.

Jasmine was instantly drawn to the mantle piece which was strewn with knic-knacks and papers. She went to run her hand over a skull but promptly heard Sherlock shout "Don't touch my skull!" She spun to face him, deciding it was probably best to wait for the guided tour.

"So, Sherlock" She said slumping down into a red arm chair, "what is it that you do? I mean apart from shooting the wall and collecting skulls."

"I'm the world's only consulting detective." He said sitting in the leather chair opposite her.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked.

"It means when the police are out of their depth, which is always, they consult me." He replied.

"Oh" Jasmine sighed as she looked around. Sherlock just stared at her. She was slightly startled when she looked back at him and found that he hadn't taken his eyes off her. She suddenly became more aware of herself. If this guy could tell what she was studying from her T-shirt she couldn't begin to imagine what he could figure out from her body language.

They stared each other out for a few minutes, then as if to break the silence a phone bleeped. Jasmine checked hers but no such luck.

"Speak of the devil" Sherlock muttered under his breath.

"Pardon?"

"Detective Inspector Lestrade. Wants me to help on yet another case. John's away visiting his family." He muttered again. He paused and smiled kindly at Jasmine, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. "How would you like to visit a crime scene?" He asked.

Jasmine paused and tried not to laugh "Is this a trick question?"

"No. I don't work alone but my usual partner isn't here, clearly. I need someone too work with and you seem smarter than you look."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Sherlock brushed this comment aside.

"Are you coming or not?"

Jasmine thought for a second. She liked this flat and wanted to live here. If she was going to live above this guy she needed to get to know him. "Sure, why not." She smiled.

Jasmine followed Sherlock, who glided down the stairs. Mrs. Hudson caught them just before they opened the door.

"So you'll be taking the flat then?"

"Of course!" Jasmine replied.

"So where are you off to now?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

Sherlock laughed "Another murder, exactly like the last one Mrs. Hudson!"

"Murder?" Jasmine squeaked "You never said it was a murder!"

"You never asked." Sherlock answer nonchalantly. He opened the door and waved Jasmine through, "Ladies first."

Sherlock was about to follow when Mrs. Hudson grabbed his arm.

"Look after her Sherlock. Don't let her get hurt."

Sherlock looked her in the eye, "Don't worry Mrs. Hudson." He looked over his shoulder out onto the street, "I'm not going to let anything happen to her."

Jasmine walked to the edge of the curb and hailed a cab. She jumped in quickly followed by Sherlock.

"Where to?" the cabby asked.

Sherlock read from his phone, "Richardson docks."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The cab pulled up by the Thames 20 minutes later. Sherlock paid the driver and jumped out with Jasmine just behind. They entered the nearest warehouse and were met by D.I. Lestrade, Jasmine assumed that's who he was anyway. He was a good looking man in his mid-40's with silver hair and welcoming brown eyes. He probably would have had a kind face, if he didn't look so angry.

"This is the third one this week Sherlock!"

"Good to see you too, Lestrade." Sherlock replied as he ducked under the police tape.

"I thought you were onto this!" Lestrade shouted.

Sherlock spun to face him and walked backwards "I was until all my leads ran dry! Though this 3rd one should give me more than enough." He turned back and carried on towards where the body was.

Jasmine just stood by the door, seemingly having been completely forgotten by Sherlock and Lestrade. She stood awkwardly for a few minutes wondering what to do until a young woman with frizzy hair approached her.

"So what's happened to John then?" She asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"Did he get bored of him or were you just the better offer?"

"John's away visiting family, apparently, and Sherlock said he doesn't work alone so he invited me."

"He invited you to a murder scene? What a gentleman. So who are you then?"

"I'm Jasmine, his new flatmate. And you?"

"Sergeant Sally Donavon. And just a quick word of advice, don't hang out with the freak."

"Thanks, but I make my own decisions." Jasmine smiled sweetly and ducked under the tape.

She walked along a row of crates and rounded the corner to see the body of a young man, not much older than Jasmine herself, lead out on the floor. She naturally gagged and had to use all her will power to stop herself from being sick. The man was bound at the ankles and wrists and had a single bullet wound in the centre of his forehead. Jasmine couldn't bear to look so she hid behind Sherlock and just caught the end of Lestrade's report.

"He's been identified as Liam Richards, 20 year old student reported missing 2 days. We haven't been able to find or contact the family. He was found in exactly the same way as the other 2 and there is no evidence to help us find the killer."

"Well none that you could find." Sherlock replied snidely as he set to work examining the body. "Where was this one from?" Sherlock called over his shoulder as he pulled out a mini magnifying glass.

"Nottingham Uni, just like the other ones." Lestrade called back. Jasmine turned to him in confusion.

"Why were 3 students from Nottingham University found dead in warehouses by the Thames?"

"Your guess is as good as mine" Lestrade shrugged.

"Jasmine, come here." Sherlock called. She stepped over to him.

"I don't think I can be of much help you know." She said.

"I beg to differ." He smirked at her, "How well do you know clothing brands?" He asked.

"I'm alright, I guess."

"Tell me what he's wearing."

"What?"

"Tell me what he's wearing!" Sherlock insisted. Jasmine looked at him sceptically before kneeling by the body. She looked the boy up and down wondering if she was going to have to bullshit her way through this. Luckily she knew more than she thought.

"Well he's wearing a rolex and his brougues look good quality, I can't tell you the designer though. Am I alright to take them off?" Sherlock nodded. She pulled one of the shoes off and checked the inside sole. "Dolce? They're bloody expensive! And they're in really good condition either new or hardly worn."

"And what about his clothes?" Sherlock pushed.

"Well I recognise the T-shirt but I don't know why."

"Think Jasmine!"

"I've seen it recently, but I don't know where!" There was silence in the warehouse. Everyone had stopped to listen, they all knew Jasmine was onto something.

"Yes I do!" She finally shouted. "I saw it in Selfridges when I was shopping yesterday! It must have cost at least 150 quid! And his jeans are Levi's!" She paused and looked up at Sherlock "Looks like we've got ourselves a little rich kid."

Sherlock beamed at her, everyone else just stood in shock. Jasmine had just made a deduction almost worthy of Sherlock himself. Sherlock jumped up and walked over to Lestrade, who still stood gawking.

"Do you have photos of the other two?"

"Yeah, Donovan! I need the file!" The girl with the frizzy hair handed Sherlock a brown file. He pulled out two photographs, one of a girl in a blue dress and heels and the other of a boy in a blazer and jeans.

"These ones, what are they wearing?" Sherlock asked as he handed Jasmine the photos.

"Well that dress is Channel and that blazer looks like it could be Westwood. Looks like 2 more little rich kids to me."

"So we have a connection?" Donovan asked.

"Three rich kids from Nottingham uni? Doesn't give us much." Lestrade answered.

The four of them stood in silence, until,

"Robin Hood" Jasmine muttered.

Lestrade looked at her sceptically, "Pardon?"

"Robin Hood" She repeated "He came from Nottingham and he attacked the rich." She pointed at the photos.

"Very good." Sherlock smiled, shocked that she had worked that out.

"Yeah but Robin Hood didn't murder the rich!" Donovan laughed.

"Depends who you ask." Jasmine replied coolly, "Looks like someone's playing story time with you."

"That still doesn't help us find the killer!" Lestrade interrupted.

Sherlock's head shot up "Yes it does! We've had this before, remember?"

Lestrade thought for a second, "Oh, you cant be serious Sherlock!"

"Yes I am!"

"He's dead Sherlock!"

"How can you be sure, no one ever found the body."

"I'm sorry but what are we talking about!" Jasmine interrupted.

"Three years ago there was a man called James Moriarty." Sherlock explained, "He was all over the papers, you might remember."

"That man that tried to steal the crown jewels?" Jasmine vaguely remembered reading the stories. "He shot himself, didn't he?"

"Yes!" Lestrade shouted "Which is why this is impossible!"

"You're forgetting, Lestrade, that I faked my own death. If I can do it, so could he."

"Well this is a great theory Sherlock," Lestrade laughed "But how are we supposed to find a dead man?"

"I don't know" Sherlock shouted as he headed towards the door, closely followed by Jasmine, "But I'll figure it out before there's another one!"

As they left the warehouse Jasmine jogged up to Sherlock.

"So can you just clear something up for me?" Sherlock nodded, urging her to go on. "You think that these three rich kids have been murdered by a dead man who wants to play games with you?"

"Yes." Sherlock replied bluntly as he called a cab "I'm almost certain of it."

"Great." She sighed. "And how exactly do we find him?"

"I have no idea."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They sat in silence for most of the ride home. Sherlock was obviously thinking of how to catch this Moriarty guy and Jasmine was racking her brains for any memories of the stories. She could remember most of it clearly now. Although she was only 15 at the time, she had followed the whole story, mainly because she thought this Moriarty guy was pretty fit. He'd broken into the Bank of England, Pentiville Prison and the Tower of London all at exactly the same time but he'd taken nothing.

He also got off completely scott free, despite all the evidence against him. It had been a complete mystery to everyone. He'd come back a few months later claiming that Moriarty wasn't real. That he was an actor, hired by Sherlock, pretending to be the worlds greatest criminal mastermind. Then she suddenly remembered.

"You threw yourself off a building!" She practically screamed at Sherlock. "You were the "genius detective" who committed suicide!"

"I wondered how long it would take you to remember." Sherlock smirked.

"How? Why?" She asked in confusion.

"I had to disappear for a while." He replied calmly. "Moriarty had come up with this story that would have completely ruined me if it was published. Luckily it never was, so after 2 years of hiding I came back. People didn't realise at first, but when they did question it I had all the evidence I needed to prove my innocence. Ever since then people seemed to have continued like nothing ever happened. It's funny really."

There was a moment of silence as Jasmine processed all the information.

"So how did you do it then?"

"What? Survive jumping off a building?"

Jasmine nodded eagerly.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you." He smirked as he paid the driver and stepped out of the cab. Jasmine thanked the driver, stepped out herself and ran over to Sherlock.

"Oh, go on!" She begged.

"No!" He laughed, opening the door "It's top secret!"

"Fine!" She sulked "I'll just have to work it out for myself." She stuck her tongue out as she pushed through the door. Sherlock could do nothing but laugh at her. Everyone was always so serious around him, it was a nice change to have someone who obviously didn't care that he wasn't like most people.

"Oh Jasmine dear," Mrs. Hudson caught her half way up the stairs, "Some of your things arrived, they said they'd bring the rest tomorrow. You are now the new tennent of 221c Baker Street." She smiled. "Rents due Fridays." She finished and headed down the stairs.

Jasmine turned to Sherlock and mused "Looks like you've got a new neighbour Mr. Holmes."

"Mmm" he nodded, "I hope she's better than the last one." He joked. "Now come on, we've got a psychopath to find."

Mrs Hudson stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched them. It had been a long time since she'd seen Sherlock genuinely smiling, never mind laughing like he was with Jasmine. She was exactly what he needed, a new friend who couldn't be angry with him about the past, like John was, and she'd come at exactly the right time.

Upstairs Sherlock had already set to work. Jasmine sat cross legged on the floor, a laptop and book on either side of her. Sherlock paced around the room as he muttered to himself. The laptop had about 7 tabs open, each a different papers take on the events of James Moriarty. "The big book of bedtime stories" was open at the section about Robin Hood. Both Sherlock and Jasmine had read the story 5 times each and neither could find anything that could possibly help them find Moriarty.

"This is impossible!" Jasmine finally groaned.

Sherlock turned sharply to her. "No its not! Read it again! Look for places, character names, anything that could possibly be a clue to his location!" She read the story aloud again and again they could find nothing.

"Sherlock! Its late! The murders have all been 3 days apart."

"Three" Sherlock muttered "Robin Hood had 3 shots at the target. Everything is relevant, his location must be in the story!" Jasmine decided to ignore this, mainly because she didn't hear half of what he said.

"Let's call it a night and figure it out tomorrow!"

"You go to bed, I'll figure it out." He said, without looking at her.

"There's a slight problem." She said sheepishly as she stood in the doorway. "My bed isn't here yet…" He turned to her and stood in silence for a moment as he scanned his brain for the correct response.

"You can stay in my room, the one at the end of the corridor," He said after a pause "If you don't mind, that is."

"No, I don't mind. Thank you. 'Night Sherlock." she smiled softly and headed off.

She pushed open the door and slowly stepped into the cleanest room she had ever seen. It was the total opposite of the living room, you'd never guessed that they belonged to the same man. Everything had a place, the bed was well made and the only thing on the walls was a framed copy of the periodic table. Jasmine assumed that none of her clothes had been sent over, she was too tired to go up and check anyway, so she headed over to the chest of drawers. In the bottom drawer she found and array of miss-matched clothes, she assumed Sherlock used these when he went "undercover". She threw on a baggy tshirt and flopped down onto the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was about 3 am when Sherlock burst through the door.

"Jasmine!" He yelled. She sat bolt upright in shock.

"What?" she said drowsly.

"Come on! Get up!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" She slurred and turned to face Sherlock, "What is it? Have you figured it out?"

"I didn't have to." He replied smugly, thrusting his phone into her face. It took a second or two for her eyes to focus on a text that read 'Well, well, aren't you a clever boy. But since you're having a bit of trouble, I'll lend a hand. Sherwood green. Outskirts of town. Come find me.-JM x'

"JM?" Jasmine muttered "Jim Moriarty?" Sherlock nodded "Sherwood Green." She read "That park on the way to Hethrow? It's huge! He could be in any one of the houses around there!"

"Don't worry, there'll be a sign." He said as he began to leave the room, "Now get out of my clothes!" He shouted from the corridor.

It didn't take long to get a cab, despite the fact that it was half 3 in the morning. Jasmine could feel herself dropping off and had to try her hardest to stay awake. They drove for about 45 minutes then pulled up by the main gate of Sherwood Green, a huge park of about 5 acres. Jasmine looked around as she got out of the car. There must have been at least 200 houses on the edge of the park alone! _'This is going to take for ever'_ she thought and sighed aloud. She turned back to the park to see Sherlock jump the locked gate.

"What are you doing?" She half whispered.

"There's bound to be a sign somewhere, something to do with the story" He replied calmly, surveying his surroundings.

"What," she began as she pulled herself over the railings "Like an arrow?" She laughed sceptically.

"Exactly!" he replied as he walked towards the nearest tree. An arrow. There was an arrow wedged in the tree.

"You have got to be kidding." Jasmine half laughed. "You think Moriarty has left a trail of arrows that leads to his house?"

"I don't think, I know." Sherlock replied cockily as he walked over to the next tree. Sure enough there was another arrow stuck in the tree. They followed the trail in silence for another 10 minutes until they came to another locked gate, which they both jumped with ease. They stood side by side facing a huge Victorian house on the other side of the road.

"You think that's the house?" She asked, still focused on the house. Although she wasn't looking, she knew he nodded. They stepped off the pavement together and strolled across the road. They stood by the gate in front of the house. Jasmine noticed a hand written, paper sign tied to the railings with string, that read 'Loxly manner'. "He's made this pretty damn obvious if you ask me."

"He wants us to find him, that's why."

"But why?"

"Because he wants us to play."

"And are we going to?"

"I don't think we really get the choice."

There was a moment of silence. A million thoughts ran through Jasmine's head. _What am I doing here? I don't even know this guy! What if I die! Oh my god, I'm going to die! No you're not Jasmine, just stay calm. You know what you're doing. _She took a deep breath to calm herself before looking over to Sherlock.

"So do we just knock?" She asked

"I guess" he said stepping forward. But before he reached the door his text alert went off 'Come on in, the waters great!' He read aloud.

"He knows were here?" Jasmine asked.

"Obviously" he replied as he calmly pushed the door open.

"Sherlock!" Jasmine called quietly, "Are you sure?" He didn't reply, just walked through the door. "Oh my god" she muttered under her breathe as she followed.

As she stepped into the grand entrance her eyes were drawn to the roof where a great crystal chandelier hung. The walls were covered in a deep red paper and the skirting was all painted gold. Jasmine could do nothing but gasp.

"Bloody hell! He doesn't do things by half does he!".

"I'm glad you like it." A light Irish accent bounced off the walls. Sherlock's eyes darted around the room, looking for the source of the voice. Jasmine, on the other hand, had suddenly felt a presence behind her. She turned back towards the door where she saw a tall, well built man blocking the way. There was no leaving now.

"Sherlock," she muttered, never taking her eyes off the man in front of the door, "I think we just walked straight into a trap."

"Your little girlfriend's right, Sherly dear.". The Irish voice said mockingly.

Jasmine turned away from the man at the door, back towards the stair case. Her eyes followed the golden stair rail up until they rested on a short-ish man, in a well tailored suit, with black hair and big brown eyes. She would have said he looked cute, if she didn't know what he was capable of.

"And I must applaud you on your choice, Mr Holmes." He continued, "She's much prettier than the last one." He began to walk down the stairs as he stared at Jasmine, she returned the glare. "Although," he began again after a pause "I suppose she can't be as useful as our dear Dr. Waston, she doesn't look as smart."

"That's where you're wrong Moriarty. It was Jasmine who figured out your little puzzle". Sherlock smirked.

Moriarty looked genuinely shocked. "Well, well, Beauty and brains!" He smiled "You do know how to pick them Sherly. Although, I wonder how Johnny boy feels about being replaced?" He fakely gasped, "Why don't we ask him?"

"You'll have trouble with that." Sherlock replied calmly. "He's visiting his sister."

"That's where you're wrong, Holmes." Moriarty smirked as he looked to the top of the stairs. An older man with sandy blonde hair was pushed down a few stairs followed by another well built man with a gun.

"John!" Sherlock said in a hushed tone as he took a step forward.

Jasmine had been to busy concentrating on the stairs to notice that the man at the door had moved directly behind her. She suddenly felt a strong arm around her waist and a gun pressed against her head.

"Sherlock!" Jasmine shouted. He turned to face her, eyes wide.

"Ooh, this is my favourite part!" Moriarty giggled to himself. "This is where you have to choose" He purred, "Your new girlfriend or your best friend. Jasmine or John." The arm around Jasmine's waist tightened as she struggled to get away. John stayed surprisingly calm, he'd obviously been in this kind of situation before. "You see, only 2 people will be leaving this house tonight." Moriarty smirked, "If you choose to save Jasmine then our dear friend Dr. Watson will "fall" over the banister." The man behind john pushed him towards the stair rail. Moriarty imagined John falling with a whistle and as he hit the floor, "Splat.". He slowly looked up at Sherlock grinning. "De ja vue, 'ey Sherly." His attention now was directed towards Jasmine. "But I'm feeling kind today." He smiled, "So if you choose to save John, then I get to keep Jasmine." He winked at her. "And there's always a third option. But that would be boring. And I don't want to kill you. Been there, done that and it wasn't really much fun." He sighed.

There was a long silence as Sherlock's head jumped back and forth, between the man at the top of the stairs and the girl behind him. For the first time in his life he genuinely had no idea what to do.

"Oh do hurry up!" Moriarty finally shouted. "Or I'll choose for you, and I think you know which one I'd choose." Fixing his eyes on Jasmine.

Sherlock shot his head towards Jasmine then turned slowly back to John as he ran the situation through his head. If he chose to save Jasmine, this wonderful, smart, sweet girl, then his best friend would surely die. But if he chose to save John then he couldn't even begin to imagine what Moriarty would do to her.

The arm around Jasmines waist tightened again and John was pushed further towards the rail as Moriarty sighed impatiently.

"Fine!" Sherlock yelled as he looked up at the man in the suit. "Have it your way. Keep the girl.".

"What!" Jasmine half shrieked. John looked at Sherlock in disbelief who turned to Jasmine and mouthed "Don't worry, just play his game." Moriarty grinned like a Cheshire cat as he strutted down the stairs. When he react the bottom step he clicked his fingers. The arm around Jasmine loosened and the man behind John disappeared.

"Thank you very much" He grinned and glided over Jasmine. He locked eyes with her, hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. "Sebby, do be a dear and show our guests out.". He continued never taking his eyes off Jasmine. The man that had been holding Jasmine walked towards the door on opened it wide. Sherlock and John slowly made their way towards the door, both glaring at Moriarty as the went. Moriarty finally looked up "I hope to see you boys soon!" He cooed as the door was shut.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sherlock paced back and forth on the pavement in front of the house muttering to himself.

"I can't believe you did that!" John finally sighed. "You chose me over the girl you obviously have feelings for!" Sherlock stopped mid-pace and stared at John. "You tit!" He half laughed.

"Feelings? What are you talking about? I don't have "feelings" for Jasmine."

John just pouted his lips "Oh really? How long have you known her?"

"Yesterday, she moved in yesterday."

"And you let her into your work?" Sherlock just stared at him. He knew he was right, but he had no response. "Look," John continued in a hushed tone "Let's go back to the flat and figure something out there. We're not going to be any help stood outside the door, and besides, he'll have people watching us." Sherlock agreed quickly, he needed to get his head straight and the best place to be was the flat.

Meanwhile in the grand entrance behind the door Moriarty's arm was still hooked around the girl.

"Jasmine, you did brilliantly, my dear." He purred placing a lingering kiss on her lips. He walked off towards the living area, beckoning her to follow. "Exactly as we planned. You made the great Sherlock Holmes fall for you." He continued as he sat on the plush sofas and poured 2 cups of tea. "So, how did you do it? Do tell!"

"That's just it," she replied quietly, taking a sip "I didn't."

"What do you mean?" Jim laughed.

"I didn't do anything, I was just myself."

"And he fell for you hook, line and sinker?" Jim smirked as he sat back drinking his tea.

"Yeah" Jasmine smiled softly.

"Oh no." Jim sat up sharply.

"What?" "I know that look."

"What look?"

"That is the look you gave me 2 months ago when I took you for dinner at the Ritz!" Jasmine smiled again at the memory "There it is again!" Jim half shouted "You are falling for Sherlock Holmes!"

"I am not!" Jasmine gasped.

"You better not be Jasmine." Jim replied, calm once more "Remember which side you belong to. I wouldn't want to have to hurt you, darling." He took a sip of his tea as he sat back in the chair.

They'd met just under 3 months ago, cheesey as it was, in a coffee shop. He'd been stood behind her in line while she was texting a friend. He took one look at her, tapped her softly on the shoulder and told her he thought she was beautiful. That was all it took. They sat down for coffee together and then did the same practically every day for 2 weeks. The Irish charm hooked her instantly and there was something mysterious about him, she wanted to find out as much as she could. He on the other hand had been captivated not only by her looks but also by her, seeming, boundless energy and wisdom. She was only 18 but she had a very mature head on her shoulders, she knew what she was doing with herself and had an answer for everything. She was confident, almost too confident, which made Jim like her more. He'd told her his real name, rather than the usual "Richard Brooke", within 5 minutes of meeting her and she knew instantly who he was, yet she didn't seem at all phased by a murderous psychopath. Something he wasn't used to. When he'd asked her to dinner it took all her will power not to scream. The guys she was used to back home were scruffy, stupid and boring. Everything about Jim was the complete opposite, just what she'd been looking for. He'd picked her up in a posh black car and she felt slightly uncomfortable, she wasn't used to glitz and glamour like this. She'd been expecting him to take her to a cosy little Italian out of town or something, somewhere he could lie low, since he supposed to be dead and all. So when the car headed towards the centre of London she started to panic a little. When they pulled up in front of the Ritz she was certain she had stopped breathing for a second. He'd opened her door for her, like the gentleman he was, and she'd tried to step out as gracefully as possible. She failed miserably of course and stumbled into Jim, who caught her with ease. She smiled at him thankfully and he chuckled softly.

"I thought you had to book a year in advance to eat at this place?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"I pulled a few strings." He smiled, offering her his arm.

There was something about Jim that made her feel totally comfortable, despite the niggling feeling in the back of her mind telling her she shouldn't. She had gushed pretty much her whole life story to him over dinner, including how she had lost her job last week and was in danger of being kicked out of her flat, meaning that she would have to quit uni and go home. That was when Jim suggested that she lived with him. He didn't know what had made him said it, it just jumped out without him thinking. That was when she'd given him "The look". She had to admit it, she'd completely fallen for Jim Moriarty. Of course she'd accepted. It was only afterwards, when she'd gone to the bathroom, that she realised how crazy she'd been. She'd only known this guy 2 weeks and she was going to move in with him? ...But then again, given the circumstances... She just brushed it off, fixed her make up and gone back to the table. She'd prepared herself for something much better than she was used to, maybe a modern penthouse, but she could never have prepared herself for anything as grand as where she was sat now.

"If you're done day dreaming about our perfect first date." He interrupted.

"How did you know?" She gawped.

"Because you have the same silly look, on your beautiful face, that you always do when you talk about it" He chuckled "I'd like to remind you that its 5 am and I am awfully tired" He said taking her hand and standing up.

"I don't know," she mused "I think I could stay up for a little while longer." They locked eyes smiling for a second before he lead her upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It had been just under 2 weeks since "that night", as Sherlock had taken to calling it. He had been racking his brains since the second they left the house but he still hadn't figured out a successful way to save Jasmine. He had even contemplated asking Lestrade for help, but he knew Moriarty would be expecting that. Finally he screamed out in frustration. John sat cooley in his arm chair unsure of what to do. He wanted to tell him that everything was alright and Jasmine would be fine, but he knew he couldn't promise that. So he just sat in silence listening yet again to how Sherlock's latest idea wouldn't work.

Jasmine on the other hand had continued going to her uni classes, escorted to and from them by Sebastian, obviously Jim hadn't believed her when she said she wouldn't pull anything funny and try to visit Sherlock. She wasn't stupid, she knew Jim would literally murder her if she'd even tried to have any kind of contact with him.

It was a Tuesday when she changed her mind. Her class had been let out early and when she arrived in the coffee shop where Seb normally picked her up from he was nowhere to be found. Before she knew it she was in a taxi on her way to Baker street. It was only after she'd knocked on the door that she realised what she was doing was insane. Totally insane. It was Mrs. Hudson who answered the door. Her smile instantly dropped when she saw Jasmine. She froze for a second before embracing her in a side crushing hug.

"Oh you poor thing!" She cooed "What you must have been through! You've no idea how much he missed you! Oh quickly, quickly, upstairs!". She hurried her up to the boys flat.

John and Sherlock sat hunched over their table, Sherlock muttering a plan under his breathe and John sitting with a look of despair on his face. Both men's heads shot up as the door clicked open. When Jasmine stepped forward Sherlock instantly jumped up and grabbed her by the shoulders. He opened his mouth to say something but he was unsure of what to say. Instead, after a moment of total silence, Jasmine just collapsed into his chest and broke down in tears. To John and Mrs. Hudson's surprise, he instinctively wrapped his arms around her and led her to the sofa. When she had calmed down he placed two fingers under her chin and slowly lifted her head up.

"How?" He asked softly.

"Sherlock!" John scoffed. "It doesn't matter how. She's back now and that's all that matters."

Almost as if on cue both Jasmine and Sherlock's text alerts went off. Jasmine reached for hers and read _"That was a very silly thing to do, my dear -JM x"_ Her heart dropped to her stomach. She knew he would come after her, it was just a question of how long he would wait. Sherlock picked up his phone too and read _"I see you have your little girlfriend back. We need to talk. Tomorrow, Sherwood green, 2pm. Bring her.-JM" _It was the usual thing to expect from Moriarty. A dramatic meeting in a seemingly normal place. Nothing exciting normally happened. But there was something about this time that made him nervous. He brushed it off, now was not the time to think about Jim Moriarty. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and pulled, a still sobbing, Jasmine closer to him.

John was shocked. Jasmine must have put some sort of magic spell on Sherlock, he seemed...Human. They sat there until it was dark with out saying a word. John had continued to work and Mrs Hudson had made them tea, most of which had gone untouched. At about half 7 Sherlock slowly sat up and turned to Jasmine.

"I think you ought to go to bed, young lady." He smiled softly, she nodded in agreement. "Your things came. They're upstairs" He said helping her up. When she had got upstairs Sherlock looked at the floor and muttered "He wants to meet with me."

John looked towards him "I'm sorry what?"

"He wants to meet me" Sherlock repeated. "Tomorrow. With Jasmine."

"And are you going to go?" John asked.

"I think it would be far worse to disobey Jim Moriarty, don't you?"

"And you're going to take Jasmine?"

"Yes." Sherlock replied bluntly.

"Sherlock are you mad!" John half shouted. "Just look at her! She doesn't need to be a part of this anymore!"

"She's braver than you think John"

"I don't care Sherlock!" John fully shouted now "There is no way you're taking her with you!"

"I have to John!" Sherlock yelled back.

"So these are the lover's tiffs Mrs. Hudson was telling me about.". A small voice came from the door way. Both men looked frantically at Jasmine who stood in a baggy tshirt and trousers with a bare face and her hair scrapped back. There was an uncomfortable silence and John looked towards Sherlock as if to say "How much do you think she heard?"

"Its too early to sleep" She said softly as she walked across the room towards an armchair. She had actually heard the whole conversation but pretended that she heard nothing, she want in the mood to talk about Jim or what he wanted. She plonked herself down in Sherlock's chair and reached for the remote. She turned on the T.V. and "Love Actually" was playing. "I love this film" Jasmine smiled, settling down in the chair. Sherlock said nothing, just pulled up a chair and sat next to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When the film had finished Sherlock looked to his right to find Jasmine asleep on his shoulder. He softly shook her and she half woke up. Without thinking he picked her up and carried her, like a child, to his own bed. He laid her down and pulled the cover over her. Just as he was about the close the door he heard her call out quietly "Sherlock." He turned back towards her "Stay?". She asked almost as if she was too scared to say it. He paused for a minute, then slightly smiled at her as he walked across the room to his wardrobe. "Thank you." She smiled as he pulled back the covers and climbed in. Sherlock lay there, rigid. He was unsure of how he was supposed to act; he had never shared a bed with anyone, never mind a girl like Jasmine. In the end she relaxed into him and pulled his arm around her, he just went with it.

They stayed in silence and after about half an hour Jasmine fell fast asleep. Sherlock didn't sleep much. He couldn't. His brain kept creating possible scenarios about tomorrows meeting. Even when he did fall asleep he had horrible dreams about what might happen.

It was about 8 am when Jasmine started to wake up. He decided that it was best to tell her now, so she could prepare herself to meet Moriarty again. Jasmine tried to roll over onto her back before sitting up but found she couldn't. There was someone behind her. Then she remembered. How Sherlock had put her to bed, stayed with her, held her as she slept so she could feel safe. He was not at all the robot Jim had told her about. He was kind and compassionate. Although she'd guessed he wasn't always that way, given the looks of shock which crossed John's face every time Sherlock did something caring. She felt special for once. Her eyes flickered open and rested on his face.

"Morning handsome". She giggled. He smiled back at her and took a deep breath.

"Look Jasmine," He began.

"It's about Moriarty isn't it?" She cut him off.

"How do you know?"

"I heard you talking about it yesterday." She confessed "Don't worry, I'll come. I'm not afraid of him. And besides he wants to meet us in the park, they'll be other people there, he can't pull anything funny."

"You underestimate him" Sherlock scoffed.

"I'm more afraid of what will happen if I'm not there.". She replied sternly.

"Jasmine!" He started.

"I'm coming with you Sherlock! And that is the end of the conversation!"

"Fine!" He surrendered "You stubborn little cow." He huffed.

"OI!" she gasped as she playfully smacked his arm.

They laid there talking about this and that until about 10 o'clock when John knocked on the door.

"Sherlock, are you okay," He began, entering the room with out waiting for an answer. He opened his mouth to speak but then he saw them, "Oh..." He froze for a second before turning to leave the room.

"Don't worry John.". Jasmine got up and stopped him. "Its nothing like that, I just didn't want to be alone that's all. See," She held her arms out as if presenting herself, "Both fully clothed."

"Right. Well." John looked a little flustered. "I'll do us some breakfast shall I? How does bacon sound?"

"Bacon sounds wonderful, thank you". Jasmine smiled as John left the room. She looked over to Sherlock, who still lay in bed, struggling to hold back laughter. He was doing the same. "Right, lazy bones!" She said pulling back the sheets. "Get up. We have a meeting with a psychopath, unless you'd forgotten!" Sherlock wondered how she could be so... Normal. Nothing seemed to faze this girl. He had secretly made it his personal mission to find something that did. She grabbed his arm and physically dragged him out of the bed. He just laughed at her, again. Everything about her made him smile. They way she looked, dressed, acted. Even when she was being stubborn and augmentative he had to hold back a smile. He got butterflies in his stomach when he saw her. He felt like a teenager. And when she smiled at him he got the same feeling as whenever he solved a case. Which arguably was not the best comparison, but he couldn't help it. Not even Irene Adler had done this to him. He had to admit, he'd finally found his match.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

At about half 12 he ventured up to 221c where he found Jasmine straightening her hair, knelt in front of a tall mirror which was resting against the wall. She hadn't yet had chance to sort out any of her things. A lot of it was still in boxes which had been sorted into groups according to the room. _Bedroom. Kitchen. Bathroom. _ Most of the furniture had been assembled though. John had offered to help Mrs. Hudson with it so that he could get away from Sherlock and take his mind of what Moriarty might have been doing to her. Sherlock stood by Jasmine's side and she looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Mrs. Hudson's making lunch for everyone. Do you want some?" He asked

"Oh," She was shocked, considering the amount of times that Mrs. Hudson had insisted that she was "a landlady, not a housekeeper". "Sure, just let me finish up here." Sherlock stood waiting in the door way. There was an uncomfortable silence which was broken by Jasmine "When are we going?" She asked calmly.

"About half an hour."

"Okay" she half smiled, turning off the straighteners and standing up. "Come on, I'm starving!" She took him by the hand and half dragged him down the stairs.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson" Jasmine smiled as she helped clear the plates.

"It was the least I could do, my dear. After what you've been through" She replied kindly. Sherlock glanced at the clock, then to Jasmine.

"Yes, thank you. Now Jasmine we'd best be off."

"Where are you going this time?" Mrs Hudson laughed.

"Just for a walk." Jasmine answered sharply. "We'll be back in no time, don't worry." John gave Sherlock a look as if to say "don't you dare" but he just brushed it off. Jasmine walked behind John and laid a hand on his shoulder "See ya John" She smiled at him trying to say "Don't worry, I'll be fine." She hoped it got across.

They rode most of the 45 minute cab drive in silence. Jasmine spent most of her time texting someone. Sherlock didn't ask who but he guessed it was someone she didn't want to talk to, based on how fast she was typing.

On the other side of the car Jasmine re-read her texts-

**'I hope you're on your way-JM xx' **

'We just set off-Jasmine'.

**'Awww no kisses for Jimmy?-JM xxxxx' **

'No -Jasmine'

**'Why ever not?-JM xxx'**

**'Don't you love me anymore?-JM xxxx'. **

**'You're not being very social my dear-JM xxx' **

'Go away Jim.-Jasmine'.

**'Well that's not very nice-JM xxx'**

'No I guess it's not, you must be rubbing off on me.-Jasmine'.

**'Ouch! -JM xx' **

**'Oooooh I see. You're choosing the great Sherlock Holmes over Me. Are you sure that's wise?-JM xx' **

'I'm not sure that anything's wise anymore. What I do know is that Sherlock is more caring and compassionate than you will ever be.-Jasmine'

**'Wait, were talking about the same Sherlock Holmes, right? Ha! That really hurts Jasmine.-JM xx' **

'Like I said, must be your influence-Jasmine'.

He sent her a few more texts after that. Most read something like **'Aww, is Jasmine upset?-JM xxx'** but she ignored them. She didn't want to end up punching him in the face on sight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was a sunny day, luckily since Jasmine had worn a summer dress and heels so she wouldn't look to casual next to Sherlock and Jim. They entered the park, through the open gate this time, and found it full of families with young children, young couples, people on lunch breaks.

"See," Jasmine looked up at Sherlock. "Far too many people, we'll be fine." She said striding forwards. They walked for about ten minutes, in the direction of the house, until Jasmine decide to sit on a bench. "If he's that desperate, he can find us." She said in anticipation of Sherlock's question.

"I don't think it works like that." He half laughed.

"Well it does now." She insisted pulling him down next to her. "Don't look so awkward!" She laughed.

"Well I do apologise, I don't really know how else to act when I'm about to have a public meeting with a psychopath!" He teased.

"Just act like we're a couple." She suggested

"How do we do that?" He was genuinely unsure.

"Jesus!" She sighed lying on her back and resting her head in his lap. "Don't you know anything?" She joked.

He smiled down at her and began playing with her hair. For some reason he felt totally comfortable with her and he'd almost forgotten why they were there, until he heard a familiar voice draw.

"Well, isn't this cute.". Jasmine shot up, nearly smacking Sherlock in the face. "Oh no, don't mind me," Jim continued "You two carry on.".

"Let's just get this over with, Moriarty." Sherlock interrupted "What do you want?"

"Oh, I don't want anything. I was just going to tell you that you've won, this time." Taking a seat on the bench opposite them "And a I wanted to congratulate your little girlfriend on escaping me. Although I do have to wonder, how was it done?". He asked, leaning forward.

"Magic." She replied sarcastically, shooting him a look to say "_Don't you dare ruin any of this_".

"I guess I'll never know" He chuckled. "Well, best be off." He stood up "Places to go, people to see."

"You dragged us all the way out here for that?" Jasmine stood up and marched over to him.

"Of course my dear, what did you think I was going to do? Kill you? Sherly and I don't work like that." He smirked. "And as much fun as you were, I think I'm going to let Mr. Holmes keep you. You were getting boring anyway." He smiled walking away.

Jasmine watched him go with an open mouth. "What just happened?" She screwed up her face in confusion.

"Jim Moriarty happened." He replied standing up

"And you were worried that something bad was going to happen" she said smiling up at him. "What now?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"We go home?" He suggested.

"Let's stay for a bit. It's a nice park." She said taking his hand and walking down the path.

They walked and talked for about two hours. She told him about uni and what she wanted to do with her life and he told her all about Jim Moriarty. Of course she already knew most of the story, but it was good to hear it from another point of view and not through rose tinted glasses as her mother used to say. It was about 5 pm when they got a cab back home, they talked most of the way, despite the fact that the taxi driver had the radio on what must have been close to full volume. When they were about half way back a familiar song began to play and Jasmine couldn't help but sing along under her breath.

_"Its a little bit funny, this feeling inside, I'm not one of those who can easily hide"_

"You have a beautiful voice." Sherlock interrupted.

"Thank you" Jasmine blushed.

"You're boyfriend's right love," The cabbie interjected, "you're much better than this Ellie Goulding girl! Sing up!"

She laughed and continued, _"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_," she looked over to Sherlock, who began singing along with her "_How wonderful life is now you're in the world."_

They stared at each other in silence for a second.

"You know the song?" Jasmine asked quietly

"John used to play it all the time when he was with girlfriend number 3.".He replied "Or was it 5?" Jasmine giggled slightly, the Sherlock she had grown accustomed to was back. _"If I was a sculptor, but then again…No!" _She began dramatically acting out the song, making her audience laugh out loud. There was something about Sherlock that made her feel like she could just mess around and be goofy, and he wouldn't mind. It was a welcome change from feeling like she had to be mature and serious to keep up with Jim.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"You two kids have fun!" The cabbie said as Jasmine handed him the money and stepped out of the cab. They walked up the stairs in silence and entered 221b together. John was working at his laptop, with the T.V. on quietly in the background.

"You were gone a long time." He said solemnly without looking at them. "What happened?"

"Nothing, really" Sherlock replied calmly. "He just said that I could keep Jasmine and that we've won, this time."

"And how long before the next time?" John looked up at him.

Sherlock just scoffed. "You know I can't tell you that."

"So why were you gone so long?" John asked after a moment of silence.

"We went for a walk" Jasmine smiled as she and Sherlock sat on the sofa.

"Oh." John sighed as he smiled to himself and began typing away again.

There was an awkward silence until a familiar guitar riff came from the T.V.

"OH MY GOD!" Jasmine practically screamed as she dived for the remote "Friends is on!"

"I'm sorry what?" Sherlock laughed.

Jasmine turned to him in genuine shock. "You've never seen friends?" She gawped.

"No I'm afraid not." He replied teasingly.

"You are missing out my friend!" She said as she plonked herself down next to him and pressed a button on the remote. "Oh look!" She said in mock surprise "Back-to-back friends all night!"

"How wonderful" he said sarcastically.

"Seriously Sherlock, you are missing out." She said leaning on him, half for comfort, half ensuring he couldn't get away. "It is arguably the best show ever made!"

They sat there for about 4 hours, even John sat and watched an episode with them before retreating to his room. At about 10 Jasmines phone began to ring. She picked it up from the coffee table, took one look at the caller I.D. and answered sharply before Sherlock saw.

"Hello?" She began.

"I'm hurt Jasmine." A cold Irish voice came through.

"When's Hanson's essay due?" She covered up. "Just let me go and check"

She stood up and signalled to Sherlock that'd she'd be two minutes, before stepping out of the room, making sure that she closed the door behind her. "What do you want Jim!" She whispered.

"I'm really hurt that you would choose him over me".

"Well I did, so get over it"

"Ooh, this isn't over Jasmine." He chuckled "This isn't over until I have you back"

"I thought you said I was boring"

"Far from it, my dear." He purred.

"Look I'm sorry Jim, but I couldn't do it anymore. The murders, the kidnaps, the deceit."

"You never did any of that darling.".

"No but you did. And I wasn't really too keen on having a psychotic murder as a boyfriend."

"That's not what you said after the Ritz. You seemed quite..." He searched for the right word "..keen to be with a "pscho". Didn't think twice about..."

"Jim!" She cut him off. "Sherlock makes me happy! He makes me feel special!" She continued. Jim laughed coldly on the other side.

"We're talking about the same, cold hearted Sherlock right?"

"Look, we're through! This is over."

"I told you Jasmine," he replied threateningly. "It's only just beginning."

"Goodbye Jim." She replied sharply and hung up.

She quickly composed herself and walked back into the flat, where she found Sherlock laughing at Joey's attempted to speak French.

"Oh, I love this one." She laughed, as if the phone call she just had had never happened.

"Who was on the phone?" He asked putting an arm round her as she sat back down.

"No one" she looked up at him. "Just a friend from uni."

They locked eyes for a moment before Jasmine leaned up and placed a light kiss on his lips. He froze, his brain quickly processing what just happened and looking for the correct response. She looked away shyly, obviously this wasn't the way she should have acted. She felt completely stupid until she felt two fingers placed under her chin and her head lifted slowly up. He smiled at her for a brief moment before leaning down to kiss her back. She could do nothing but melt into him. When he finally pulled away he just stared at her searching her face for a trace of emotion. She just began to giggle, she didn't know what else to do. Then without realising it she began to, quietly, sing:

_"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place, suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_."

He smiled down at her and continued "_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_."

"You know that one too?".

"That one was defiantly girlfriend number 4" He laughed as he leaned in for another kiss. Jasmine smiled as she kissed him back. He may not have been perfect, but he was kind, charming and insanely smart. He was Sherlock and she had fallen for him hook line and sinker. She was happier with here than she ever could have been with Jim, and this is where she wanted to stay. She smiled and began singing again... "_until the end of time."_

The End.


End file.
